Daigo Yamada
|caption1 = |username = Diablo Doug#0307|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = TBD|age = 16|birthday = October 16th|gender = Male|height = 5'10 / 178 cm|weight = 154 lbs / 70 kg|blood_type = O-|ethinicity = Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = U.A. High School|school_year = First Year|agency = |quirk_name = Dusk|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Daigo's a well kept and clean looking young man who takes a bit of pride in his appearance. He has a dark complexion, and white-colored hair, which in today's world doesn't make him stand out that much. He has poor eyes, so he's usually wearing a stylish pair of glasses that probably cost more than your college textbooks. He has toned physique, being physically active, but not more than he needs to be, and his style of dress is...well whatever he wants to be. For his parents, he usually dresses like someone who could be considered preppy, but when left on his own he dresses a lot more like someone you'd see on r/streetwear. Costumed Appearance Not much of a costume, Daigo liberally applies a layer of jet black face paint to his skin, jet black hair dye, and puts in a pair of contacts that make even his irises appear as one color. As for clothing, Daigo wears a rather stylish blue and black coat. The rest of his outfit is mostly jet black made from a comfortable material. Personality As a child, Daigo was always a bit restrained and coddled. He never really ventured much outside of where he was allowed nor was he ever really given the chance to try. Which as a result didn't quite make him passive, but he rarely speaks amongst people. He generally doesn't feel like he has much to say and is only comfortable speaking often around people he trusts. As a teenager, his lack of real exposure to the world has always left him curious about new things. He's a little awkward, sometimes overcoming his quiet nature with bursts of excitement that may make him stand out. However, he's really just a good kid who wants to do some good and decide for himself where his path will lead him. Although his good-natured curiosity can be battered away with cynicism. He tries his best to see the good in people, though even he knows when a cause is lost. Character Background Daigo Yamada is a rather quiet individual who comes from a pretty well off family. His childhood wasn't much to speak off personally, he had private tutors, four different nannies, a private chef who catered to his every whim, and just about anything that could be thought of. Daigo's life was one of a pampered prince, who would eventually step in to help run the family business. “Our pride and joy” they always said. By the time middle school came around, Daigo’s life moved like clockwork. He was expected to learn proper social skills, maintain a perfect grade point average, and go through with all the after school activities they had planned for him. What little time he did have to himself, his social interactions were...strained. His middle school was for the upper crust. Elite families who could probably buy entire neighborhoods if they wanted to. Most of the children he saw were either too stuck up to look down or so rebellious they’d drink liquor after school to prove how cool and down they were. He did manage to have a few friends, usually, they hung out at lunch and talked about any crazy thing that went on. By his senior year, Daigo had learned how to play the piano, mastered the cello, spoke 3 languages fluently, learned how to fight with the best of them, and could tell you the difference between a hedge fund and a 3050 tax form. His parents would always sing an endless amount of praise for him and his mother would do everything to shower him with gifts. None of them ever noticed that their son wasn’t happy. A life of privilege doesn’t mean it’s an enjoyable one. And more and more did he grow to resent his parent's wishes. He wanted a way out, and then it came to him. The U.A. entrance exams. Ever since he was a child, he loved superheroes. He’d love to be able to watch videos of them fight bad guys and play with the action figures he had in his room. He had this one little outfit, that was just like the pro-hero Carapace Knight. With a little toy sword, he’d run around his room, shouting about justice and defeating villainy until his parents told him that this was all improper for polite society. But that feeling always stayed with him even til now. So, now that he had a chance he would be sure to take it, no matter how they felt. He'd convince them that being trained in being a hero would help him as a leader. He'd be able to learn social skills, proper planning, and a host of other skills that would certainly be beneficial towards running the company. And with their blessing, he'd eagerly start preparing to take the U.A. entrance exams. Aspects # Not Shy, just Silent # Heart of Gold Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Quirk Dusk Daigo has the ability to manipulate and produce darkness in its physical form, which includes manipulating shadows. In its raw state, darkness is a smoke-like substance, blocking out all light from passing through. However, Daigo is capable of manipulating this smoke into solid shapes and manipulating it as he sees fit. When no longer being under his control, darkness loses density and quickly vanishes or returns to normal before his manipulation. Currently, he can only produce barriers, either by solidifying darkness or raising a wall from a nearby shadow. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Trivia * Daigo's father was born in Madagascar, his mother in Japan. * He grew up in Kobe, Japan, however, due to his upbringing, Daigo rarely feels at home in any place. * His father took him shooting quite a few times as a child, meaning he's somewhat proficient with rifles. * He has a butler named Jeffery Mikami Lactarane. * He speaks several languages including Japanese, French, English, and some German. * Daigo is classically trained as a singer and pianist. He has a passing interest in drums but it's nothing to speak about. Gallery Daigo-san.jpg Daigo3.jpg __FORCETOC__ Category:Student Category:Player Characters